


Ivo Robotnik: Kid Super-Genius

by DynamoAce808



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamoAce808/pseuds/DynamoAce808
Summary: Every villian has a backstory, some incredibly tragic event that made them the threat that people know and fear. This is the story of a neglected, unloved child, whose genius would one day rule the Earth.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1: Banishment

It has been four months, three weeks, six days, eighteen hours, fifty-two minutes... and one second since Robotnik was banished to this accursed planet of colossal fungi, and it was serving him well at all. Whatever shred of sanity he possessed back on Earth was, from his ever-determined grasp, unfairly snatched away, leaving him with an entirely broken, yet still powerfully analytical and supremely intelligent brain.

Robotnik wholeheartedly believed, in the darkest crevice of his superior being, the one that had the closest resemblance to an actual heart, that his unfortunate banishment was not his own fault. All he ever wanted was to capture that juvenile, adolescent, hypersonic runt and utilise his limitless power to create an army of supercharged machines that would win him the Earth and allow him to seize total control over all the humans that inhabited the planet.

Was that truly too much to ask?

In dire situations like this, despite how Robotnik's newest venture was nothing like anything he'd experienced before, he would contemplate how it all came to this. What made him the man he was today? Or more specifically, the broken mad-man he was today. 

Well, it all began over thirty, nearly fourty, years ago, in the electronically industrious era of the 80s and the bitter cold month of January, when he was but a new born babe, in the arms of a hooded woman.


	2. Abandonment

A hooded female figure, cloaked from head to toe, including her face, in the darkest shade of black as to effectively conceal herself, run down a straight concrete pavement with a crying, black-haired infant in arms, constantly shushed by its holder, attempting to make him stop before someone was alerted to their presence.

She approached a towering building, the bricks red and brown in colour with only slight signs of erosion visible, a bright green door with a golden letterbox and handles stood as the main entrance to this rectangular behemoth of a structure. There, above the double-doors, was written one word, the horror of young children and yet the saviour of incapable parents, "Orphanage".

The mother laid her baby down in a small box, mere inches away from the door, the infant now screaming with tearings rooling down his bright red cheeks.

???: I'm so sorry, my child. I never wanted this, but I'm incapable of caring for you myself. I hope that someday you will be able to forgive me for doing this to you and Fate will allow us to meet again.

The female quickly banged on the door as loud as she could, with what ever strength she could muster before she turned and fled, the sound of her steps growing softer and softer until it became absolute silent and she'd disappeared into the darkness-consumed city streets. 

From behind the door, a light shone forth and a legion of heavy footsteps raced across toward the door, to reveal a blond-haired man with bright blue eyes dressed in red, white and blue-striped pajamas. He looked outward into the black horizon before staring downward and glaring wide-eyed at this small, defenseless creature, crying wildly and loudly in a withered cardboard box. 

He raised the child up into his grasp, cradling him against his chest and brought him inside, securely locking the door behind him. He patiently entered the kitchen and turned on the kettle, as to prepare some warm milk for the child and some coffee for himself, as he knew that this was going to be a long yet, from considerable experience, rewarding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know that this first two chapters have been short, but the next ones will be much longer now that I've got the tedious start out of the way and can get into the fun part: The Child Super-Genius)


	3. Supremacy

8 Years Later.

It was abundantly clear to Ivo, the alias he gave himself due to how he saw his ascribed name "Julian" as belittling and inoffensive, as it didn't demand the power and respect he derserved, that he wasn't like any one else at the orphanage. He possessed a superior intellect that dwarfed the likes of Einstein and Newton, which granted him the capability of doing some pretty extraordinary things. 

When he was but an infant, he learnt to talk, walk, read and communicate with other people, even if his underdeveloped body disallowed normal speech and the ability to move around with stable balance. When he became a toddler, whilst the other children were spitting up formula, he was spitting out formulas at rapid, unrivalled speed. When he grew into a child, he bypassed kindergarten entirely and entered higher elementary school education, passed his exams with relative ease and practically soaring colours and became a high school student by year's end.

Unfortunately, towards Ivo's grand mental prowess, there are those of immense jealousy and envy, glaring at the boy with spiteful eyes and aching hearts. There was this one time when Ivo's former elementary school bully hit him in the cafeteria, causing a blunt force contusion to the soft tissue surrounding his orbital bone, humiliating him in front of all his fellow students. 

Such an encounter left Ivo broken-hearted, knowing that even with all his brains, the brawn proved itself victorious that day. This untruth he eventually learnt to deny and he began to seek vengeance against his seeming 'better', for himself and all those whom have been oppressed due to their psychological abnormalities. 

But how to do it?

Young Ivo always adored machines, he has since he was infantile, a time that he could perfectly recall. What he loved about them the most was that they did what they were told, they knew nothing more than what they were allowed to. They were logical, calculating, obedient entities on which all people, especially Ivo, could thoroughly rely.

He'd utilise this to his advantage, perhaps procure a machine of his own for self-defense, or to enact pain and suffering on those who wronged him. He was content with this possibility for a while, until he discovered that a child of his age, even with his incredibly developed and unique mind, couldn't be trusted with a weapon like this. He needed a new plan, and that was much grander aspiration came to him... he'd build his own.

He was vastly aware and adept in the inner workings of machinery, its circuitry, its mechanisms... its absolute predominance over mankind. So he got to work, some of the raw materials he got his hands on pretty easily, given how he and various other kids at his orphanage were granted an allowance for doing chores or helping the faculty, but the true challenge was how to assemble his device in complete secrecy. To accomplish this, he mainly worked through the night and formulated very effective excuses to miss school and rest during the day like "I already know and understand the topic we're studying in (whatever) and don't need to endure it once more". Of course, nobody questioned him, Ivo was very smart, smarter than most children, even adults, and came to accept that he knew exactly what he was doing.

The device was to be a very powerful exoskeleton that he could wear on his back due to how the framing mimicked his skeletal structure. It possessed complex metal frameworks fitted with motorized muscles, that would lay ever so neatly along his arms, to multiply his strength by a significant factor. 

It took him a matter of weeks to build, and boy, was it a winner! It was a mechanical masterpiece of expert engineering and ingenious innovation, it lacked a decent paint job but Ivo didn't care for such trivial nonsense, it had to be functional first and foremost.

The day proceeding his completion of the device, he took it to school with a huge smile on his face, being the happiest he'd ever been in a long time. 

By the time lunch rolled around, Ibo brandished his exoskeleton and made his way into the cafeteria, with the intention of finally beating his tormentor. He entered by applying as much force to the door as possible, intentionally alerting everyone to his presence.

Ivo: Greetings, intellectually inferior beings. I've come for Brock "The Cock" Truman.

Every voice in the room descended into gasps and whispers amongst themselves, some frightened of Ivo's intentions or very excited.

Brock: Well, well, well.

A tall, dark-haired, green-eyed, pale-skinned boy, dressed in a black leather jacket, a dark grey t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a pair of blue jeans ripped at the knees and worn-out shoes, covered with dust and mud, stood up to greet the boy.

Brock: If it isn't Ivo Ro-butt-nik. Finally back from the depths of your humiliation, aye? Bad choice, little man.

Ivo began to press forward, sick and tried of this idiot's ramblings. He pressed a button on the side of his palm which actived the exoskeleton, hidden behind a red hoodie he brought with him this morning. The exoskeleton sprung to life with a loud humming noice, which incited a panoply of motorised "whrr"-ing sounds. 

All ears around Ivo were nearly deafened from the cacophony of robotic sounds. 

Brock: Ah! What's that noise!

Ivo: Believe me, that noise isn't the worse of your problems, Truman!

Ivo clutched his right fist, reached it far back as he physically could, and asserted himself, right in his opponent's jaw. The older boy was launched back against the wall, bleeding from the mouth, jaw bone fractured and some of his teeth dislodged. All the children in the room got to their feet to fully see what Ivo had done, some remained silent whilst others cheered, but Ivo didn't care, his vengeance was complete.

Just then, the principal, Principal Lawrence, burst into the room, wondering what in the world was causing such a humongous ruckus. He stopped in his tracks to find Ivo standing over Brock, who was bleeding violently and crying from the intensity of his pain. 

Principal Lawrence: You. My office. Now!


	4. Acknowledgement

Principal Lawrence: Julian, this has to be the absolute worst thing that I've ever seen a student do, in all 35 years of my career.

A few hours proceeding when Ivo's grand plan had succeeded, the principal called him into his office to discuss the aftermath. You see, Brock had sustained an incredibly broken jaw from Ivo and his exoskeleton-aided punch, and was being treated extensively for his injury. Most believed he would never be able to use his mouth again, which would be good for not being insulted, but nobody, even the baddest person in school, deserved this kind of punishment, nothing this gorely severe.

Ivo: The stooge got exactly what he deserved, for his years of constant ridicule and bullying. If he learnt to accept that intelligence greatly surpasses strength sooner, then maybe, just maybe, he would've narrowly evaded my vengeance.

PL: This isn't a matter of vengeance, Julian! This is about how you've potentially, permanently crippled somebody! Don't you feel even the slighest once of regret and guilt?

Ivo: I don't mix myself up with feeling things, Principal. My thirst is, solely, for logic, and my actions, admittedly gruesome in nature, were based entirely on the hard fact that this boy needed to pay!

Principal Lawrence pressed his right pointer finger and thimb against the crown of his nose snd let out a deep sign of frustration and disappointment.

PL: I'm afraid that's not how I, and many others, see it, Julian. This kind of exceedingly intolerable behaviour requires me to expel you, and I don't see why I shouldn't.

Ivo let out a hearty chuckle at the fool's idiocy.

Ivo: Of course you don't. After all, you lack the foresight and reasoning to realise why you can't afford to let me go.

Principal Lawrence placed his hands upon his hips.

PL: ...Really?

Ivo: Principal Lawrence, permit me the opportunity to explain in terms your feeble brain can concede. I have an IQ Of 300. Which means I'm rarely ever, perhaps even never wrong. This ensures I receive perfect scores on any test or examination issued to me. These scores keep this school on top, and you sufficiently paid. Is it all coming together now?

PL: So what, I lose you, then I lose everything?

Ivo: Preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeecisely!

The man let out yet another long and deep sigh.

PL: I do believe I can survive without one perfect child, Julian. There are hundreds of other students in this school, and they are all doing as well as you.

Ivo: Not possible.

PL: I'm sorry, Julian, but you're out. Try and do better for your next school, will you?

Ivo leap out of his seat and stomped all the way to the door and left, but not before throwing a file cabinet onto the ground in anger and spite, shattering out several hundreds of formerly organised documents.

Ivo: That will be all, Law-dunce!

He slammed the door behind him, leaving the poor principal in absolute dismay as he tok arose from his sitting place and went to fix Ivo's mess.

Later that afternoon, Ivo took all of his things from his locker and headed for home, where the caretaker, Gregory Fitzsimons, as well as several other orphans who listened in on the phone call, was alerted of Ivo's unbelievable actions.

But before the man could even begin talking to the boy, he shushed him as he came through the main double doors and proceeded to make his way upstairs, where the other children were running rampant and playing with either each other or colourful toys and games.

As Ivo entered the vicinity, it was as if a small, yet potent clod of concentrated darkness invaded upon a blissful sanctuary of shining and shimmering light. All smiles and laugher ceased together, those that were sprinting and bouncing around like excited particles stopped dead in their tracks. 

Everyone glared at Ivo with immense concern, not for him, oh no... only for themselves.

???1: You... you almost killed someone.

Ivo: Kill him?! Oh no, fellow child. If I want to kill him, I would've increased the impact force on my exoskeleton and keep punching at him until ever ounce of life was drain from TRUMAN'S SORRY, WORTHLESS BODY!!!

???2: Y-you're insane!

Ivo: *imitates buzzer sound* Wrong! Just, very, incredibly, unfathomably smart.

Ivo retreated to his sleeping quarters, without another word.


End file.
